The Story of Uchiha Naru
by ShakiraNightwalker
Summary: Naru got tricked into the Akatsuki, grew up with them, and learned from the best. SasuXNaru later in the story; also will change rating if need be. Naru is just the revised name of Naruko.
1. Uzumaki Naru or Uchiha Naru?

**A/N: I love reading Naruto and love other fanfictions, also this is my first fanfic so please send some reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Prologue One: Uzumaki Naru or Uchiha Naru?**

Not even three years after the Kyuubi attack, Uchiha Madara had come to find the Jinchuuriki. He had known that the Kyuubi had not died but it had been a great secret to who was the Jinchuuriki until a short while ago. An informant had told him that the Kyuubi had been sealed into the previous Hokage's daughter, Uzumaki Naru. Madara, or as he would be known as later, Tobi, walked into Konoha to find the small child. He didn't even know what the child looked like, as he was walking through the village, a small child with blond hair and blue eyes came up to him.

"Sir, are you looking for something?"

Tobi smiled as he looked at the small child, "yes, I'm looking for you, my daughter." He used his teleportation jutsu on the young girl and transported her to the rain country. She looked around and noticed it was raining. Tobi appeared beside her and took her hand.

"Are you really my dad?" asked the young girl.

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't find you earlier." As he looked at the young girl he smiled, but the smile soon disappeared when he felt the intent to kill. Tobi easily deflected the kunai thrown at him.

"Oh, it's just you Madara. Who have you brought with you?" said Pein, who suddenly appeared in front of Tobi.

"The young Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naru."

"Hmm, interesting, what shall we do?" Pein asked Tobi.

"Raise her, guide her, use her and then follow her." Tobi replied. "We will hold out on the Moon's Eye plan for just a little while longer."

"Hai." The akatsuki member looked to the young girl, "Follow me, Hime."

**N/A: Again, this is my first story and please send reveiws!**


	2. Age Eight

**A/N: I love reading Naruto and love other fanfictions, please send some reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Prologue Two: Age Eight**

Uzumaki Naru was now eight and was called Uchiha Hime-Naru, because Madara (aka-Tobi) had blood adopted the young girl. Her blue eyes had stayed but she gained the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. Tobi and the other Akatsuki members had raised her and Konan had taken the motherly role. Naru was what the other members called a genius, she learned too quickly for some.

Since Naru had a wind based chakra, she learned many wind class jutsu she was taught. She already knew every jutsu that could be offered to her by the other members, and because of the almost limitless chakra supply she had, she could do anything. To help the Akatsuki make money, she went on assassination missions and without any help executed the missions perfectly.

So by age eight, Uchiha Naru had already become an S-class missing nin.

**A/N: Again, please send reviews my way!**


	3. Naru in Konoha!

A/N: I love reading Naruto and love other fanfictions, please send some reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter One: Naru in Konoha**

Naru was sitting at a table with all of the other members. Uchiha Itachi sat across from her while Tobi and Deidara sat next to her. To set up a mask in front of the other members, Madara was acting like an idiot Tobi who took orders from Pein who sat at the head of the table as the leader. Madara still gave the orders but acted like he didn't as Tobi.

"Orochimaru left the group and is planning to destroy the Konoha. We need to infiltrate the Konoha, and stop this from happening. So, we can let our little Hime infiltrate the village." Pein stated to the group.

"We should just blow everyone up." Said Deidara.

"No, any other thoughts?" Pein asked.

"I agree with this plan." Itachi said. "The chuunin exams are coming up, and our little Hime is technically still only a genin."

"True, the rest of us have already been declared as Jonin and higher, this would be perfect." Konan stated.

"Then it's decided. Hime, you will have to go and as a group we will state that we have no other examinees." Pein said.

"Thank you." Naru said politely. As everyone left the room she stayed behind with Tobi. "Oh father, thank you so much" she said to Madara, as she hugged him.

"Ah, you're welcome. You have to leave soon so don't waste time, I will see you in the finals."

"Yes father." She ran off to her room and strapped on her double swords and her weapons pouch. She tied her long blond hair high on her head in two pony tails. She sealed at least 5 other pairs of clothes, each was different. She put on her short black ninja kimono with silver trim and an embroidered Kyuubi on the back. She put on her shoes and gloves and walked out with her cloak and hat in her arms.

She went to Pein savoring her time in the Rain Village as she heard the constant rain patter against the windows. "Pein-sama, I'm leaving."

"Yes." He confirmed without looking at her. Naru walked to the village. As she reached the exit to the building, she threw the cloak over her shoulders and placed the hat on her head. Strips of white fabric hung around the rim of her hat covering her whole head.

Once she stepped outside she didn't stop to rest nor eat once. She reached the border in less than a day even while walking and the border patrol stopped her only until she showed them her chuunin examinees badge. She walked the rest of the way till she got to Konoha. She rested that day till the chuunin exams would start the following week.

It had only taken her a few weeks to walk the distance at a leisurely pace and Naru was a little miffed that she still had a week. Naru walked around at night and during the day, she went to a little shop in the village and ate ramen.

She also visited the Konoha training grounds and while others where training she would either hide and watch or sleep in a tree. In this foreign shinobi village, Naru had trouble sleeping and felt hyperactive. Naru could only really sleep with the sounds of kunai clashing and chakra running rampant.

During one of these times, the fighting was happening directly under her. The two men that where fighting each other were named Kakashi and the other was Guy. Kakashi had gravity defying hair and was always late while Guy wore a green jumpsuit and had THE FLAMES OF YOUTH! They were fighting and training but one time when the training got even more violent than normal, Guy used one of his moves called Dynamic Entry splitting the tree Naru was in.

Since she had unfortunately been asleep, she didn't notice Guy using this move and in an uncharacteristic matter, fell out, literally waking into a nightmare. Both Kakashi and Guy just noticed the person in the tree and when she was falling, she focused more on her hat than the ground rushing to meet her. Kakashi jumped forward and caught her while Guy completely grabbed the tree and threw it off into the distance.

Naru had not once taken off her hat or cloak since she had arrived at Konoha so her face was still unknown. "Are you spying on us?" Kakashi interrogated.

"If I where spying on you, I would not have been so surprised that the tree were falling down. Now, get your hands off me, or I will personally slam your face in." Naru said with imaginative venom dripping off metaphorical fangs.

"Yes, who are you, and why were you there?" Kakashi asked clearly surprised by her feminine voice but still shoed his trademark eye-smile.

"You have no right to know who I am, even if I know who you are."

"And who would we be?" Kakashi asked still keeping up his eye-smile.

"You would be Copy Ninja Kakashi and he would be Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey Guy. And I just have trouble sleeping in unfamiliar territory without someone watching my back. The sound of fighting helps lull me to sleep."

"Young lady, do you have the FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Guy yelled with all his might.

"I would appreciate it if you would not associate me with your foolishness. Now, since you both so rudely awakened me, I think I shall go out for some ramen."

"Shouldn't you be training or something?" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Why would I want to, I am here for a reason you don't need to know so I would kindly appreciate it if you would let me go get ramen." Naru's words grew colder until Guy actually stepped back.

"You are free to do as you please." Kakashi said equally as cold long since foregoing his eye-smile.

"Thank you." Naru sneered and walked away.

"Her FLAMES OF YOUTH are buried deep within her, Kakashi. She's worse than you, my friend." Said Guy sadly, looking at his friend.

"You have to wonder what's she's been through to be that twisted. We need to report to the Hokage about her, come."

"My question is to why she's in the akatsuki."

"I don't know, I don't know at all." Kakashi replied looking sadly at the receding figure of Naru.

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far and sorry for not updating so far... trust me when i say that when i get in trouble... ya... its not pleseant... my parents actually took away my computer moniter... ALSO... sorry for any mispelled words or names or phrases or anything else... hope you continue reading**

**Tsugi no shō-ya o sanshō shite kudasai! (See ya next chapter!)**


	4. The First Exam!

**A/N: I love reading Naruto and love other fanfictions, please send some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Kyuubi's thoughts**_

_Naru's thoughts_

Speaking

Chapter Two: The First Exam!

Naru walked to her new favorite ramen stand, Ramen Ichiraku,"Hey, Teuchi, how are you?"

"Pretty good, how are you, young lady?" he asked as he set a bowl of ramen in front of Naru.

"Could be better, my nap was rudely interrupted. I was sleeping and Guy had to break the tree I was sleeping in." Naru smiled as she broke apart her chopsticks and began slurping up the ramen.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Naru continued to eat but stayed silent and Teuchi was used to that. Naru came in for breakfast, lunch and dinner but they barely exchanged a word or two in the process.

"I've never asked you, but who are you?" The old man asked as he set another bowl of ramen in front of Naru.

"The name's Uchiha Naru, daughter to Madara Uchiha. Please don't spread around my name to anyone or I will kill you. I came here just because my family wanted me to take the chuunin exams and there is an infiltrator at Konoha that has angered my family, if he does not atone for his crimes against the family, I will kill him."

"Why would you kill someone?" Teuchi asked slightly disturbed as he set the fifth bowl of ramen in front of Naru.

"I am a shinobi for my family and they mean the world to me." She stopped talking and finished her bowl. "Thanks, I will look for you in the finals." She put her money on the counter, tipped her hat in Teuchi's direction and walked out of the booth.

An ANBU had been listening on the conversation, and was running to the Hokage to tell the news of the mysterious exam student. Right as the ANBU was leaving as fast as he could, Naru appeared in front of him and used her sharingan, "I know you where listening the whole time. You will forget what you heard. You heard nothing out of the normal and you will report as such." Naru used her sharingan easily and used a powerful genjustu that practically erased the memory of the shinobi.

The ANBU breathed heavily beneath his falcon mask and his hidden eyes glazed over. Naru activated the jutsu and watched the ANBU fall to the floor dazed.

_**Kit, what are you doing? Should you really be placing a genjustu on this simple life form? **_A voice resounded in Naru's head.

_No, I don't want anyone to know my name. They don't deserve the right to know. I'm bored, what should we do Kurama? _Asked Naru to the Kyuubi sealed inside her.

_**I don't know, we could cause havoc, or we could just annoy someone till they are driven mad by us.**_

_That would be so mean. There is Kakashi, I will find him and bug him because of what he did to me. Maybe I could go destroy Guy's mind and destroy his thoughts of the flames of youth._

_**I like this, we seem evil all of the sudden, what got you in this mood?**_

_Nothing much, you are also probably feeding me feelings of anger too, which wouldn't help at all. Now would it?_

_**You know me to well kit, let's go. I feel like spying on Kakashi.**_

Naru smiled and walked nonchalantly to the chakra signature of Kakashi. He was talking to three kids Naru's age: a pink haired girl was trying to impress the emo, the emo was acting cool, and the final was a simple kid who acted jumpy and twitchy.

Naru laughed to herself and walked over to Kakashi expertly hiding her chakra. "Kakashi, I wanted an apology from you since you were rude enough to awaken a lady."

The twitchy kid with brown hair actually calmed down at the sight of the cloaked Naru. Kakashi just eye-smiled at Naru and handed out the Chunnin exam passes to his students. "I don't think I remember your name."

"I don't think I ever gave my name. Plus, I don't think you need to hear my name. You have yet to impress me, but I might give you my name if you let me borrow your Icha-Icha books."

"Aren't you a little too young to be reading that series?"

"What, me? No, my family is pretty lenient on what I do in my free time as long as I don't slack on my training."

"Maybe, but why you are here, or what are you here for is a mystery."

"Why I'm here is to take the Chunnin exams and what I'm here for is none of your business." Naru sneered coldly at Kakashi and ignored any hint for an explanation. The three kids looked at Naru weirdly and she walked over to the Emo brat. "Why, aren't you Uchiha Sasuke? Ah, nee-chan wants you to know that you are weak. Plus, he asked why you're fooling around instead of getting stronger."

"Who are you?" Sasuke shook with rage and anger as he watched the cloak figure.

Naru ignored the yells of Sasuke and walked around Konoha some more.

As the sun set, Naru got some ramen and then sat on the head of the Yondaime Hokage, she didn't sleep that night but just watched the simple lives of the people of Konohagakura.

She watched the sun rise and simply stretched to meet the new day. Naru jumped off the fourth's head and simply walked to the academy where the first test was supposed to be held. She had to continue hiding her presence since ANBU were out looking for her. She quietly slipped past the genjustu to go to the third floor. Sasuke walked forward all proud of himself and said "Drop the force field; we want to go to the third floor."

Naru face-palmed herself and simply rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot, Sasuke." The group of genin slowly made their way to the third floor and Naru turned around and tipped her hat at the pair of proctors disguised as genin. "Kotetsu and Izumo, how are you doing? I would have thought that Ibiki would have wanted you to get rid of the weaklings."

"Not our fault there are dimwits that need to shout out the weeding process. Who are you?"

"I don't feel the need to tell you, oh, and you boys look better without the henge. "

"How'd you figure us out?"

"I have my own Kekkei Genkai, I saw through your jutsu. I should get going before I am counted late for the first test." Naru smiled evilly under her hat and cloak and walked off leaving the two chuunin confused and bewildered.

She walked down a hallway that opened to a balcony and wasn't surprised that Sasuke was picking fights with people. What surprised Naru was the fact that Sasuke was fighting a miniature Guy; the kid pronounced his name as Rock Lee and easily beat Sasuke.

Naru rolled her eyes again and walked towards the double doors to the exam room. A shinobi was leaning on the wall with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. "Are you the only genin from your team?"

"Yes, I am." Naru replied with icy daggers aimed at the shinobi.

"This is a test where you are required to be in a team of three, we need to assign you to another team that is missing their partner."

"No, I would rather be able to work the chuunin exams alone. I will not have a team because I am sure that none of them would even be able to stay with me in any challenge that requires us to use any jutsu be it taijutsu, genjutsu, or ninjutsu. I refuse to have a team or partner in any event."

"The Hokage will comply with the wishes of your organization and you will not be required to have the team test, but you will need to take a harder test since you don't have a team. Any questions on this will be answered by the test proctor Morino Ibiki. Also to give a gauge of your skills, we would like to know how many skill level missions you have completed."

"Don't know how many D, at least 20 C, and I think 16 B, with 7 A missions. If you want to know, all were completed successfully and if you have S class missions here, I've done 9 of those; and I'm not saying what I did."

The proctor looked stunned by Naru's answer and simply wrote down her answers on his clipboard with shaky hands. "What's your name?"

"Just call me Naru, but I won't tell you my last name, you don't have the right to know."

The chuunin just nodded at Naru and wrote down her name. "My name is Futoshin Rouke; I hope you pass the exams."

"Thank you." Naru walked past Rouke and opened one of the doors to enter the exam room. She walked in but she kept her cloak and hat on as she waited in an obscure corner completely unnoticed by the other examinees. She pulled the rim of her hat lower and watched as once again Sasuke barged into the room looking smug.

Naru groaned out loud as Sasuke and his team drew the attention of the whole room. Soon enough, more teams were glaring at the 'fresh meat' when more genin came over becoming even louder and more obnoxious. A long blonde haired girl jumped Sasuke and yelled out, "Sasuke! Where've you been, cutie?"

Sakura and Ino started yelling at each other while Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji walked over. Not even getting the chance to talk before Hyuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, and Aburame Shino came over. Finally an older genin came over whom Naru knew to be Orochimaru's henchman.

Naru watched intently as Kabuto showed the teams his shinobi skill cards. "There are 51 teams, 29 from Konohagakure, 10 from Sunagakure, 7 from Amegakure, 2 from Kusagakure, 2 from Takigakure, and 1 from Otogakure. Hmm, hold on, there's a lone person from Amegakure, that can't be right."

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"I think my cards have it wrong, there isn't allowed to be lone participants in these exams. It's supposed to be impossible to take these exams without a team." Kabuto explained. Naru groaned as she saw Kabuto pull out a card in his deck and place his chakra in it. She simply walked to the group of genin and coughed as she saw her cloaked picture on the card.

"I would appreciate it if you asked me who I am then using an unreliable card that could be outdated." She kept her hat rim low and she pulled it lower. Naru turned to Kabuto and said, "Kabuto, I would appreciate it if you informed your master that I would wish to meet him. Also, this is not an option. My family is not pleased with him."

"Yes, I will tell him, or you could tell him yourself."

"No, I am polite enough that I won't point him out." Naru kept a straight face under her hat and stared at the sound nin trying to attack her. The bandaged figure jumped and threw a punch at Naru but she simply caught his fist and drove her own in his stomach. She felt his sound technique trying to burst her eardrums but she simply create a barrier of chakra around her ears. The poor sound nin threw up in front of Naru, and she jumped over the barf and walked away.

"Wow, she's cold." Kiba said to no one in particular. Just as soon as the groups were getting friendly again, then a loud thunderclap-like noise came with clouds of smoke.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam." Said the scarred man, he had at least 30 other proctors with him, too. "The first part of the selection exam is about to commence. Turn in your written application, take one of these seating assignment cards and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test."

All the teams got spread out and Naru chose seat 96. _Sigh, this is boring_, Naru thought. The two next to her where sand a leaf shinobi.

"Papers face down until I give the signal. Now listen up. There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test. I'll write them on the blackboard and explain them all, but I'm not taking questions. So listen carefully. I will say this only once." Ibiki continued to speak about the four rules in detail while Naru began to doze off.

All of the sudden she heard "The test starts now!" She woke from her doze and looked at the questions on the paper. Thirty questions marked the pages of her test and so, she looked through the test and focused on the last one that stated, 'At the 45 min mark, a proctor will state the question.' She didn't really feel too tired but she still laid her head down and fell asleep.

"30 minutes are up." Ibiki yelled out to the room. The proctor noticed the mysterious Naru sleeping and hadn't written down an answer at all. Slight snoring could even be heard from under her hat. The proctors soon eliminated six more teams by the time the 45 minutes were up. "Could someone wake our sleeping friend over there?" Ibiki asked.

A kunai was thrown at the desk in front of Naru and as soon as it came within a foot of the sleeping figure, it disappeared. Gaara looked at the cloaked person and his blood ran hot at the thought of a powerful opponent. The kunai itself had lodged unseen behind Naru but the sand genin next to Naru went over to tap her on the shoulder and he just fell through her.

Naru jerked awake, "Who tried to wake me up?" *yawn* "It took just enough chakra to notice." She yawned again and simply stretched. The genin went back to his seat looking confused and perturbed.

Ibiki then began explaining the rules of the final question with many glances and Naru. When Ibiki asked for the genin to choose, only another 29 teams decided to quit. Only a total of 17 teams stayed before Ibiki smiled and told everyone they passed. He explained the last question and Naru fell back asleep.

Not another minute later than a figure exploded through the window yelling, "None of you are in any position to celebrate. I am the second chief examination officer, Mitarashi Anko! Times a-waistin' people let's go? Follow me!"

She pumped her fist in the air and Ibiki came behind her saying, "Can't you sense the mood in here?"

"Hmm, 17 teams? What's with the extra person count?"

"A genin in here has no team and we trust the judgment of the Hokage."

"Well, whoever it is, they won't last till the next trial. I'll cut them down by half. I'll explain things in detail as soon as we move to our next location… so follow me!"

**A/N: that the end of this chapter and I hope that you continue reading my fanfic… I'll get more into my own plotline right after the end of the Chuunin Exams. Don't worry, and don't wait around because I'll get to the next chapter upload as fast as I possibly can!**

** Tsugi no shō-ya o sanshō shite kudasai! (See ya next chapter!)**


	5. The Second Exam!

**A/N: I love reading Naruto and love other fanfictions, please send some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Kyuubi's thoughts**_

**Jutsu's**

_Naru's thoughts_

_Other_ POV's_ thoughts_

Speaking

_Mind Control_

Chapter Three: The Second Exam!

Everyone followed Anko and Naru stood up to follow. Ibiki walked over scowling and said, "What did you just do?"

"I used my Jikūkan Ninjutsu." Naru walked away and refused to turn back.

At the entrance to training grounds 44, the genin gathered around to receive their consent forms. Once the forms were filled out and turned in, Anko explained the rules of the second exam. Another finally closed off the table where everyone would receive their different scroll.

Finally everyone was ready. Gate 16 held Kiba's team; gate 27 had Shikamaru's team; gate 12 had Sasuke's team; gate 20 had the sound team; gate 6 had the sand team; gate 15 had the grass nin with whom only Naru knew as Orochimaru; gate 41 had Neji's team; and gate 39 had Naru.

When it was time, the proctors dramatically opened the gates and each team dramatically ran forward. Naru simply walked in a few feet and fell backwards, asleep. The proctor that had opened the gate for her cocked his eyebrow and chuckled quietly to himself.

While Naru was sleeping, Sasuke's team had already met their first opponent, a man from the hidden mist. Not even five minutes later, then the grass nin came into play. In her sleep, Naru sensed Orochimaru's chakra and immediately woke. She jumped up from where she had been peacefully asleep and ran off the meet with the sannin.

She didn't need to run long, before she could see Orochimaru placing his curse-mark on Sasuke's neck. Naru let the snake-sannin know she was there by revealing her presence. Orochimaru barely twitched when he felt Naru's presence but said a few last words to the pained Sasuke before he used his jutsu to disappear into the trees.

Naru saw Sakura cry in anguish as she looked at the unconscious boys. "Hmm, looks like she's useless."

"Yes, she just stood there crying for her Sasuke as I fought the other kid."

"Fought? They didn't even touch you; you were toying with them, Orochimaru-kun." Naru looked to her right and laughed only loud enough for the sannin to hear her as he brushed off some imaginary dust on his shirt.

"I don't remember us being friends my dear Hime-chan."

"Well I do have the right since I am as powerful as you. Oh, also Leader-sama is not happy you left. Though he isn't happy you didn't give back the ring to the family. He will begin to think you've decided to become selfish."

"Maybe I am." The sannin smiled evilly and crossed his arms.

"No, you wouldn't want to upset me, now would you?"

"Fine, if you want the ring back, you'll have to take it." He smiled and jumped to another tree branch to get away from Naru.

Naru closed her eyes for a second before revealing them showing the red iris and the three black tomoe. She easily caught up to Orochimaru and said, "Orochimaru-kun, I have wanted to show this to you for a while do you know what it is?"

Orochimaru just smiled and threw his shuriken trying to force some distance between himself and Naru. She dodged by doing an impressive aerial back flip that was never intended for high-speed chasing, but Naru pulled it off with grace and skill. "No, I don't know what you would want to show me." "Well, I call it Mind Control, and it is very useful when I don't want to expend a lot of chakra, because it uses not an inkling of chakra." Naru breathed in deeply before focusing on Orochimaru. "_Do Not Move_"

Orochimaru mid-stride, stopped. He crashed into a branch and fell down to the forest floor unmoving and still looking midstride. Naru jumped down from where she had been to stand next to the suffocating sannin. How _is_ she _doing_ this? _Why _can't _I _even _breathe_!

"I have not given you the right to breathe, now give me the ring. It belongs to the members of the family and you no longer belong to the family." Naru let up the intensity of the Mind Control allowing the sannin to breathe. She kneeled down next to the sannin and removed the ring off his finger. "Go, I do not want Anko-sama to see me associating with trash. A word of advice too, you should have destroyed the original grass-nin."

Naru walked away from Orochimaru and escaped into the trees. Once Naru was a good distance away from the sannin, he could finally stand up and shake off his clothes. He hid in the trees right as Anko came around looking for him. They talked for a short while before Orochimaru got away raging in anger.

Naru went on her way towards the center of the forest and spotted another team. She easily jumped down into the middle of the three genin. They all jumped and yelled in surprise right before Naru thrust her hand through one of their hearts. He coughed and blood splattered on Naru's cloak before she drew her arm out. The other two began to scrabble away terrified at the mysterious figure but she didn't let them escape. She let Kyuubi's feelings enrapture her as she killed the other two as easily as blinking.

The three genin died under Naru's hand in a messy and brutal manner. She collected the scroll from the corpses of the first victim and the heaven scroll was dripping from the blood. She continued to the last 5 km to the central tower.

Naru enjoyed the 'walk' as much as she could as she killed different creatures left and right. She finally saw the central tower and she grandly opened one of the still sealed doors. She held both of the scrolls in her hands and opened them in a flutter of paper. The seals on the scroll began to fizzle as they were activated.

Smoke billowed out of the scrolls and suddenly Rouke appeared in front of Naru. He flinched at her appearance since her cloak and hat where literally dripping blood. "You finished the second exam in exactly two hours and thirteen minutes. You have another four days to wait before the next exam; you cannot leave the tower and into the surrounding forest. A room will be provided for you and you will have to go to the kitchens and make your own food."

Naru just nodded and walked up the stairs into the second story of the tower and immediately noticed the sand team was also finished. Naru nodded to the sand group and walked up another set of stairs. Empty rooms lined the hallway and Naru just continued to the end of the row. Another staircase faced her but there was a small little room next to the staircase. She entered and locked the door behind her.

A small bed lay in the corner of the room and a simply desk and chair were the only other appliances in the room. A lamp shined on the table while an overhead light flickered. The floor, walls, ceiling, bed, desk, and chair were all made of wood and Naru smiled at the simplicity of it all. She shed her cloak and hat laying the bloody items on the desk. Naru took off her shoes and lay on the bed wriggling her toes in the air.

Naru's blonde hair was untied and it sprawls all over the pillow and cascaded over the edge and onto the floor. Naru breathed in deeply and tried to relax. A knock on the door interrupted Naru's meditation and she grumpily called out, "Yes?"

"Um, is this room occupied?"

"You hear a voice in this room with a locked door, so I do think that the room is occupied. Anything else that you might possibly want?" Naru asked mockingly.

"No thank you, not with an attitude like that." The person on the other side of the locked door stomped off in frustration and Naru went back to enjoying the silence of her room in meditation.

**A/N: I promise the next chapter will be longer! I hope that you continue reading my fanfic… I'll get more into my own plotline right after the end of the Chuunin Exams. Don't worry, and don't wait around because I'll get to the next chapter upload as fast as I possibly can! **

**Tsugi no shō-ya o sanshō shite kudasai! (See ya next chapter!)**


End file.
